Hazel
is an 140-year old Wytch-Human woman. Powers and Abilities Witchcraft Graveyard *'G raveyard '''is a Magic style that allows Delphine to seemingly conjure strange, chthonic and nethereal beings from a dimensional plane of existence known only by the name she refers to it as; the Pale. Where the Afterlife is the realm of Death for mortal beings, the Pale is the realm of Death associated with the very harbringers of death; and allows her to actively and effortlessly negate the very concept of immortality to bring down gods and ageless creatures alike; forcing on them and imposing on them the concept of mortality and making them to understand the concept of a fleeting life as most mortals; for example humans often have to face. Most notably, Delphine taps into the power of this form of Magic by summoning a creature she refers to as '''Oblivion', a fundamental incarnation of death that manifests itself as an immensely potent fragment of it's true nature that obeys the will of his summoner. **'Graveyard: Hades:' Through this spell, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to consult with the spirits of the dead at any given moment; allowing her to appear to achieve a level of clairvoyance with the ambient spirits and souls in the surrounding environment. As a result, Delphine can gleam information from the world no mere mortal can, as spirits tell her the occurences of the area both normal and paranormal; charmed by her ability to utlize this particular brand of magic. As a result, Delphine is granted effectively unparalleled sensory capability within the radius of what her magical beacon can radiate towards; lulling and seducing spirits to give up any information they might have. As a result, this grants Delphine an effectively precognitive capability as any spirits in the surrounding environment for a notable radius are capable of informing her of the movements of her opponents as well as the intention to attack by communing with their own soul. It should be noted that this process is pseudo-telepathic and as a result Delphine can command Sheol and commune with/extract information from her servants at any point she deems necessary. In addition, these spirits have demonstrated the ability to levitate Delphine at will; seemingly allowing her pseudo-flight even without the broom. **'Graveyard: Sheol:' Sheol, is a spell that allows Delphine to seemingly communicate with the Keeper of Death; Oblivion, and command and aspect of himself to summon skeletons from beyond the grave at a location of her choosing to defend her at will; or reanimate any nearby corpses in a given area as mindless drones from beyond the grave to obey her command. Depending on the power of the spirit, more magical energy may be required to be donated or gifted as tribute to the Keeper of Death before he reanimates a given corpse under her command, though the skeletons she are granted are left completely up to her whims to do as she pleases; allowing her to apply thaumaturgical engineering to rearrange and alter the composition of a particular spell in order to produce a variety of different types of bone servants. By communicating with Oblivion, she can regain and resummon fallen undead specifically that she may have taken a liking to, though her ability to do this is limited by the mana she must donate in comparison. ***'Sheol: Lich: '''Magician type, uses strange sorceries of the Netherworld. Strangely enough, some Lichs have demonstrated the ability to summon even other Liches and skeletal creatures. ***'Sheol: Heretic:' Warrior-type, uses minor sorceries of the orld to augment combat prowess and demonstrate extreme physicality and combat proficiency with multiple forms of weaponry. Modular, capable of some tech like cyborg stuff and blood draining to make itself more powerful; and can allow its skletal composition to become carbonized and become a walking bone lava beacon of death. ***'S heol: Siren: Persuasion, rogue-type; uses unique illusion and alteration based sorceries of the Netherworld to manipulate humans and the world around them to their will for the glory and benefit of their summoner. Can even entice the other types of servants to fight harder in the name of their owner. ****'''Siren: Dark Witch: The greatest extension of the power of a Siren; the collective consciousness of a Siren of Ebony, otherwise referring to "herself" as the Empress of Shadows; or the Dark Witch takes on a unique appearance completely separate from any extension of other necromanced creatures; becoming virtually sentient and highly intelligent as if a living, breathing, unaging human being. As a result, the power of an Empress is dramatically and exceedingly far beyond the a scope of a abilities of any mere Siren; becoming the culmination and transcendence of the abilities demonstrated by such a being. As a result, a Dark Witch or Shadow Empress have demonstrated extensive manipulation over the perceptions and thoughs of living and unliving creatures alike; demonstrating extensive telepathic and empathic capabilities. The Empress has demonstrated the ability to seemingly pacify, enrage, frighten, demoralize, inspire, or even charm a target; as well as whisper and implant psychic suggestions into the minds of her target. When one is chosen as the target of her lulling; the intensity of her calls and whispers progressively increase in intensity until the voice of the target's mind is drowned out and all that is left is her own and that of her mistress. Uniquely, a Dark Witch is capable of achieving effects akin to invisibility and intangibility through the ascendance of their alteration-based sorceries; ephmeral to those incapable of supernatural interference. Can show up to a target as an ethereal manifestation rather than the actual summoned body; allowing her to maintain her summoned status for longer. *****'Dark Witch: Nocturnal:' However, the true power of a Dark Witch is it's ability to tap into the sphere of darkness and obscurity; referred to as Nocturnal, granting them incredible power over the shadows and the concepts of darkness itself. Nocturnal is able to create a variety of weapons from shadows that can be attacked personally or used by guiding blades. Nocturnal creates a shadow aura around itself, which increases the chance to evade the attack and increases its movement speed. Nocturnal can use shadows to absorb someone or move it to the right place for it. Nocturnal can shroud itself in shadows to defend against an enemy attack, or avoid it completely hiding in the shadows. Nocturnal can create a region of darkness around itself, inside which absorbs most of the damage, slows the speed of enemies and inflicts damage to the darkness. Summon a demon; a demon is very dangerous, as it is a tangle of shadows, it is difficult to inflict damage, any wound is immediately tightened by darkness. The demon lives in the shadows and can disappear in them, when he wants. Can let her become shadow itself as well; and transport herself rapidly through the shadows of others. Tangibly affect shadows. Through the interaction of Nocturnal with her illusion-type sorceries; she can seemingly erase any presence of herself from the minds and recollections of those around her, seemingly allowing her to fade out of existence for a given target and forget any encounter she has made with them. She can damage the shadows of others to damage them. ***'Sheol: Husk: '''Can be allowed access to many of their unique supernatural abilities from life if they possessed any; the energies of Oblivion seemingly acting as a substitute for their lifeforce energies and other such esoteric power requirements while completely branding them and mindwarping any vestige of their former consciousness into becoming a loyal servant; reviving them as one of her personal mindless husks. As a result, the form and abilities from Husk to Husk varies; and they can at times be incredibly powerful or mere mortals. ****'Husk: Catharsis: Complete immunity to pain, rapid regeneration, the ability to emit deadly toxins and imbue corpses with the abiltiy to do the same, the ability to generate a magical manifestation representing the body of herself, her master; and any creature that passes certain conditions. Can modify her own body or her master's body at Delphine's command. Immense bio-feedback from regeneration meaning she has uber duper physicality. **'''Graveyard: Oblivion: Allows her to summon a gargantuan entity. The scythes of a Grim Reaper are not to reap humans or to intimidate them, but rather protect their souls from something far more dangerous; something more sinister, fragments of Oblivion. Delphine can manifest several such fragments, with Oblivion choosing to take the form of either a man or woman entirely at whim and immediately bows upon being summoned; pledging allegiance to it's summoner. Oblivion is obscenely physically powerful; easily capable of going toe-to-toe with some of the most physically powerful of creatures and has a complete lack of the understanding of the concept of fatigue; continuing endlessly until his summoner dispels him or his vessel dies. In addition, Oblivion has demonstrated the ability to grant Delphine the ability to passive consume and assimilate spiritual body; as her nature as a wytch and contractor of the entity enables her to seemingly manifest the complete unflinching resillience the creature has to any resistance a human or mortal soul could possibly make; allowing her to assimilate spiritual energy and attacks and seemingly use it to further empower herself or her minions. **'Graveyard: Veil:' This allows her to wrap herself in the unique netheral, supernatural and arcane energies of the Dark Domain; allowing her to overlay any of the effects of her unique bodies or servants onto herself; effectively granting herself the blessing of Oblivion to further augment herself and take her own personal power to a level simply far beyond that of her servants and rendering her both a potent stand-alone combatant and a devastating conjurer. **'Graveyard: Reaper:' Reaper allows her to seemingly consume souls herself upon slaying a given opponent or coming across a corpse, empowering herself and Oblivion's might through her and permanently augmenting her statistics with each consumption; rendering her physically and magically more powerful and capable as time continues and more opponents dare stand in her path. In addition, any of those who have their souls consumed are immediately resurrected; necromanced as Husks under her command instead of becoming reincarnated through Oblivion as a reanimated human. **'Graveyard: Feed: '''Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly command her loyal minions to seemingly consume that which they kill; feasting upon her living mortal opponents and assimilating them whole; seemingly gaining unique aspects and attributes of those they consume in order to further augment their own personal strength. As the consumption continues, Delphine can seemingly rapidly gain an immense number of incredibly powerful undead as the creatures undergo a process referred to as blackening with the more they consume. Progressively becoming more powerful and taking on some attributes of their victim, five consumptions makes an undead tainted, ten feastings makes a servant darkened, fifteen feastings makes a servant blackened, and twenty makes a servant ''ebony. The skin, flesh and bones become progressively darker as if the ambient background of the night sky itself; plunged into an abyss; a black void from which there is simply no return. Once this process has started, the creature is trapped in a state of the most pleasurable agony, being able to feel yet being made to feel a constant, aching pain that seemingly serves to validate their existence. Coatings of black associated with each stage coat progressively blackened servants; reinforcing their attributes and serving to add greater spheres of power to themselves; expanding the power of her undead "army", so to speak. Each blackened minion will develop in their own way, develop their own tastes in prey; and will consume specific prey if allowed by their mistress; thus developing unique powersets which her forces can access or grant her a larger bank of mystical and pseudo-mystical supernatural powers to rely on. It should be noted that her minions can also feed on other fallen minions; as the strength of fallen allies and enemies alike become their own. ***'Feed: Reaper: '''Empowers the mystical attributes; intellect and loyalty of those blackened. Renders them effectively legendary undead creatures of the Night. ****'Feed: Reaper of the Veil:' Uniquely, Delphine can achieve the benefits of Feed as well as Reaper combined much in a similar manner to her servants; allowing her to rapidly accelerate and develop in power with the greater destruction and death in her surroundings; consuming corpses, decaying flesh and rotting bones harmlessly in a manner that only further augments her attributes; allowing her to seemingly activate a state of blackening at will; though this can be quite taxing. Access to additional witchcraft is most notable; having consumed the bodies of slain wytches. **'Graveyard: Azure Reconstruction: Allows her to heal herself and undead; but damages living mortals. Allows her to effectively keep up the numbers of her undead even against immensely powerful opponents; or maintain a single extremely powerful undead without rapid expenditure of her mana due to having to consistently resummon damaged minions to supplement or replace damaged ones. Mephisto's Key *'''Mephisto's Key is a form of Magic that allows Delphine the ability to summon a variety of netheral and infernal spirits as well as tap into the very power of the infernal hierarchy of the Underworld; manipulating and bending the forces of hell itself to her will and commanding demons to obey her command. Her thoughts become theirs and her mildest whims become law as she is recognized as a Hell-Queen through this particular form of magic; allowing her to gain the allegiance and command vast arrays of demonic followers should she so desire. **'Mephisto's Key: Desperado:' Allows her to seemingly command an immensely powerful form of demon who can conjure immensely potent flames that burn both on a physical and spiritual level; allowing her to seemingly incinerate all opposition that dare stands against her and rapidly degrade all living or organic matter that comes near her. The presence of this demon and this fire s more tha sufficient to seemingly scare weak-willed mortals comatose. This flame seemingly is capable of consuming virtually anything to propogate itself; even other sources of flame or even small sources of this very kind of flame; being virtually ravenous and devouring everything in it's path at the command of it's mistress. In addition, Desperado is known for conferring to it's summoner or mistress a nigh-infallible resistance to the element in it's dominion; allowing her to effortlessly walk through flames through the resistance or immunity to fire granted by her demonic thrall. Due to her body acting as the Key; Delphine's granted the ability to create rapidly oxidizing immensely hot supernatural destructive fire. **'Mephisto's Key: Phenex: '''Phenex allows her to seemingly generate and mimic the regenerative prowess of a member of the Phenex family and clan, granting her the ability to regenerate entire limbs as well as seemingly recover from wounds instantaneously. However, since the immortality is fueled by Delphine's demonic power and affected by her mental state, if her body would be destroyed multiple times or her demonic power ran out, she wouldn't be able to regenerate. **'Mephisto's Key: Black Sabbath: External summon; Gogmagog is an extremely powerful and massive golem that demonstrates enormous strength and endurance.In addition, uniquely as a Gogmagog can transform parts of its body into weapons, even to those of the modern age. For example, Gogmagog has demonstrated the ability to generate a machine gun, fire beams of light from its eyes, detach its fist and send it hurtling down and bringing certain ruin to his opponents and surroundings; and even generate jets from its back and legs to allow itself to fly. Upon being damaged, Gogmagog can rapidly heal itself. **'Mephisto's Key: Fortuna: '''Cold Debt. **'Mephisto's Key: Gehenna: Chaos Times Proselyte *'Proselyte: ' March: Command-type barrier; allows her to command inanimate objects and animate objects alike to march for her; creating inanimate and animate soldiers. Animate soldiers must have their minds broken or their willpower broken to becoming a marching soldier under her command however. As a result, Delphine is capable of manipulating weaponry around her efforltessly and bend it to her will, moving and telekinetically manipulating a seemingly innumerable quantity of armaments that she can utilze incredibly efficiently from guns to blades to even incredibly intricate machinery. Those under her command will relentlessly follow the task's completion, immune to pain and other such inhibitions that would stop them from being capable of carrying out their job. Uniquely this ability applies to corpses as well; in a feat similar to necromancy she is capable of seemingly creating undead puppets out of deceased enemies to do her bidding. Base of her scythe can be used as a medium; as it contains thread like fibers with this on it that allows her to do it to people it touches in combat making her dangerous to weak-willed individuals; as well as by placing it down through physical combat. Can cause her own body to march to her own command. She can animate nature such as trees and other objects around her, command aspects of her soldiers. White Violin Support-type power that can augment her summons and summon-type abilities as well as her own personal abilities; as well as have their own abilities by conjuring a spectral bound violin capable of manifesting the message or intent behind a melody it plays into reality. The world around her enters resonance; repeating the frequency to manifest a particular effect. *'White Violin: Dreamweaver:' **'Dreamweaver: Sentiment:' Equipment *'Super Broom:'